Anno 1776
by ordinary87
Summary: AU Was geschieht wenn ein Krieg das Land überzieht und man sich plötzlich zwischen Freund und Feind entscheiden muss? Vor diese Entscheidung wird Amber nur all zu bald gestellt.


Diese FanFiktion entstand vor gut 7 Jahren, wenn nicht noch früher im Rahmen einer Challenge. Sie spielt im Jahr 1776 in Amerika.

**Anno 1776**

**Träume**

„_Vergiss mich nicht, Schwesterherz!" Vorsichtig löste er sich aus ihrer klammernden Umarmung. „Wie könnte ich!" Ihre Stimme zitterte, sie hatte Mühe die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die ihr langsam die Luft abschnürten. _

_Hier standen sie nun. Bereit Abschied zunehmen, bereit sich darauf gefasst zu machen, irgendwann die Nachricht zu bekommen das sie tot sind._

„_Daddy?" Der große, graubärtige Mann drehte sich zu seiner Tochter um: „Mach dir keinen Sorgen, ich bring dir deinen Bruder schon wieder zurück!" Als sie sein Lächeln sah konnte sie nicht anders, als auch zu lächeln._

_Die Pferde waren bereit._

_Sie warteten nur noch auf Alexander Roosevelt und Ryan Healthers, um gemeinsam mit ihnen zur Sammelstelle in der Stadt zu reiten._

_Es war Herbst und der Weg vor ihrem Haus war bedeckt mit roten und braunen Blättern, die irgendwann in den nächsten Monaten mit Schnee bedeckt sein würden._

_Und dann kam das Frühjahr. Grünes Gras und helle Blüten, egal ob an den Bäumen, oder auf den Wiesen, waren überall zu sehen._

_Und das Warten auf die Soldaten, bestimmte ihren Tag. Und der Tag kam an dem sie Nachricht erhielten..._

Ein lauter Knall ließ sie aus dem Schlaf aufschrecken.

Es war mitten in der Nacht und wieder war es der selbe Traum gewesen, aber dieser Knall gehörte nicht zu ihrem Traum.

Sie stand auf und legte sich ihren Morgenmantel um die Schultern. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie zum Fenster.

Kaum hatte sie es erreicht, da zerriss ein weiterer Knall die Stille der Nacht.

Dunkle Rauchschwaden stiegen hinter dem Wald auf und immer wieder färbte sich der Himmel rot.

Schreie halten durch die Nacht, kaum zu hören, aber schlimmer als jeder Kanonenschlag, schlimmer als jeder Schuss eines Gewehres.

Es waren Schreie des Todes, Schreie die niemanden schlafen ließen.

* * *

**Der Tag danach**

Immer wieder drehte sie sich im Kreis.

Zum ersten Mal seit es begonnen hatte, begriff sie wirklich, was es zu bedeuten hatte.

Der Kampf um Unabhängigkeit. Der Kampf um die Freiheit.

Es bedeutete nur eins – töten, sein Gegenüber abschlachten.

Letzte Nacht hatte der Krieg ihre Heimat erschüttert.

Keine fünfhundert Meter von ihrem Haus entfernt hatten sich etwa Hundert Mann eine erbitterte Schlacht geliefert.

Nun stand sie hier, mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld, zwischen Leichen, oder eher dem was davon übrig war.

Die ganze Stadt war hier versammelt.

Darauf bedacht die Spuren der Nacht so schnell wie möglich zu vernichten.

Selbst die Jüngsten unter ihnen waren anwesend. Mit einem Taschentuch vor dem Mund stiegen sie über die Körper der Gefallenen und sammelten die Waffen auf und sie drehte sich weiter und weiter. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass es Realität sein sollte, was hier geschah.

„Amber! Amber?"

Abrupt blieb sie stehen. Ein müdes lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus „Hi!"

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Amber gab ein spöttisches Lachen von sich „In Ordnung? Zandra, hast du dich mal umgesehen? Das... das ist die Hölle!"

Zweifel huschte über Zandras Gesicht „Woher willst du wissen, wie es in der Hölle aussieht?"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass es nicht so aussieht?" Amber betrachtete das Mädchen vor ihr. Es war ein seltsamer, fast makaberer, Anblick. Ein Mädchen mit dunkelblonden Haaren, zu einer schicken Frisur hochgesteckt, in einem wunderschönen, langen, hellblauen Kleid mit einem Gesicht das nichts trüben konnte, im Morgengrauen auf einem Schlachtfeld.

Ein Mädchen das sich unschuldig umschaute und mit den Schultern zuckte „Ich will es gar nicht wissen." Zandra schaute Amber direkt in die Augen. „Gestern kam Nachricht von Ryan, er ist in North Carolina, es sieht nicht gut für sie aus. Die Kämpfe werden immer schlimmer."

Es waren einige Stunden vergangen und die Mädchen saßen gemeinsam auf der Veranda der Du Lacs, Ambers Familie.

„Hast du schon von dem Flugblatt gehört?"

„Von welchem?" Zandra lachte „Es gibt so viele."

„Die lebst wirklich nicht im jetzt und hier!" Amber schüttelte lächelt den Kopf „Ich meine das von Thomas Paine, das aus der Zeitung." „Ich habe gehört wie meine Mutter und Emilia darüber gesprochen haben, aber gelesen hab ich es nicht." Zandra sah zu ihrer Freundin auf, die aufgestanden war und auf der Veranda hin und her ging. Leise fing sie anzusprechen, so dass Zandra sie erst nicht verstand:

„... Die Zeit der Debatten ist vorbei. Waffen als letztes Mittel entscheiden den Streit. Der König hat das Schwert gewählt und der Kontinent hat die Herausforderung angenommen. „Aber", werden einige Fragen, „wo ist der König von Amerika?" Ich will es euch sagen, Freunde : Dort oben regiert er und richtet keine Verheerung der Menschheit an wie das königliche Untier."

Amber blieb stehen und sah Zandra mit Tränen in den Augen an „Ich habe heute Morgen, bevor du gekommen bist mit Alexanders Mum gesprochen, es gab immer noch keine Nachricht von ihm." Amber setzte sich wieder zu Zandra auf die Bank „Thomas Paine sagt – Gott ist unser König." Amber musste schlucken „Aber würde Gott so etwas zulassen? Zulassen, das unsere Familien und ... und Freunde sterben?" Tränen traten in ihre Augen, während sie über die weiten Felder ihres Anwesens blickte.

Tröstend nahm Zandra ihre Freundin in den Arm „Lex, wird wieder kommen. Alle werden wieder kommen!"

Amber brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang sie auf, ihr beige farbiges Kleid flatterte im aufkommenden Wind.

„Alle werden wieder kommen?" Amber lief am weiß gestrichenen Geländer der Veranda entlang zur Treppe „Alle?" wieder lachte sie. Die Sonne schien, aber ein schwacher Nieselregen hatte eingesetzt.

„Zandra, Bray, mein Bruder, ist bereits gefallen!" sie schrie fast, während sie die Treppe hinunter ging „Alle werden wieder kommen?" Amber wurde wieder leiser, langsam sackte sie zu Boden „Ich will nicht auch noch meinen Freund verlieren!"

Der Regen fiel nun stärker.

Zandra stand am oberen Ende der Treppe und schaute auf ihre Freundin hinab. So hatte sie Amber noch nie gesehen. Amber war immer die Starke gewesen und jetzt kniete sie, durchgeweicht vom Regen, auf der blanken Erde und war den Tränen nahe.

„Was ist denn hier los?" hinter Zandra war Magharet aus der Tür gekommen und sie fragend an. Zandra zuckte mit den Schultern. Ohne weiter zu zögern stieg Magharet die Treppe hinab.

„Amber! Amber, steh auf!" Magharet packte Amber am Oberarm und zog sie hoch: „Was ist nur los mit dir?"

„Nichts." Amber schaute Magharet abwesend an.

Diese schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Amber hinter sich herziehend ging sie zurück zu Zandra „Jetzt kommt erst mal rein!"

Im Haus packte Magharet Amber sofort in eine alte Steppdecke und platzierte sie im Wohnzimmer auf einem Sessel in der Nähe des Kamins.

Zandra setzte sich auf das Sofa gegenüber.

Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte war Magharet schon wieder verschwunden.

Im Haus war es toten still, nur hin und wieder hörte man Geklapper aus der Küche.

Nach fünf Minuten kam Magharet zurück.

In einer Hand balancierte sie ein Tablett mit Tassen, Tellern und etwas Kuchen. In der anderen Hand hielt sie eine Kanne mit frisch gekochtem Tee.

„Also, was war los?" fragte sie, während sie alles auf einem kleinen Tisch abstellte.

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht." Amber schaute die andern beiden traurig an.

„Für mich sah das fast nach einem Zusammenbruch aus!" Magharet reichte Amber eine der Tassen, die andere gab sie Zandra. Sie selbst nahm sich ein Stück Kuchen und setzte sich neben Zandra.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich war auf einmal nur so... so..."

„Verzweifelt, überfordert?" beendete Magharet den Satz für sie.

„Ja, kann sein." Amber atmete tief durch „Aber, Magharet, bitte sag meiner Mutter nichts, sie hat selbst genug Probleme."

„Was sagen wir ihr dann? Sie müsste jeden Moment mit Almanzo aus der Stadt zurück kommen, insofern Almanzo wegen dem Regen keine Probleme mit der Kutsche bekommt."

„Wie lange seid ihr, also du und Almanzo, eigentlich schon verheiratet?" Zandra die bisher schweigend dagesessen hatte, drehte sich nun zu Magharet um.

Magharet lachte „Fast vierzig Jahre. Wie die Zeit vergeht." Fügte sie leise hinzu.

Zandra bekam große Augen: „Das ist wirklich lange."

„Du warst erst siebzehn als ihr geheiratet habt, stimmt doch oder?" Magharet schaute Amber, die nun wieder lächelte, an.

„Ja, war ich. Er war fünfundzwanzig und dein Vater, Amber, war damals gerade mal fünf und es hat noch niemand daran gedacht das ich jemals als Kindermädchen und ''Mädchen für alles'' hier arbeiten würde. Damals da war ich noch eine einfache Magd."

„Du bist viel mehr für uns." Amber lächelte Magharet liebevoll an.

Die drei redeten noch einige Zeit.

Nachdem Ambers Mutter und Almanzo zurück gekommen waren und sie alle gemeinsam gegessen hatten, fuhr Almanzo Zandra nach Hause und im Haus erloschen langsam alle Lichter, bis auf eines: eine kleine Kerze im Fenster neben der Vordertür.

* * *

**Feinde**

Immer wieder durchbrachen Kanonenschläge das Kampfgebrüll.

Schreie, Schüsse und das Klirren von aufeinander geschlagenem Metall hatten ihn aufschrecken lassen.

Sie waren umzingelt. Umzingelt von ihren Feinden, den Amerikanern.

In den letzten Tagen hatte es so ausgesehen, als hätten sie gute Chancen, aber der Feind hatte viele Männer zusammen gerufen, um sie hier zu überfallen.

Immer wieder schlug er auf seine Feinde ein, einer nach dem anderen fiel, aber sie wurden nicht weniger. Für jeden Toten kamen drei Lebende.

Es gab keine Sekunde, in der er durchatmen konnte, seine Munition hatte er schon zu Anfang verschossen, und langsam merkte er wie seine Kräfte nachließen.

Seine blonden Haare waren von Schweiß und Blut verklebt. Sein Gesicht Blut überströmt von einer tiefen Platzwunde auf seiner Stirn.

Wieder rannten drei Feinde auf ihn zu.

Seinen Kameraden erging es nicht anders. Um ihn herum tobte ein Kampf, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte.

Aber er hatte keine Zeit nach zu denken, sein Leben stand auf dem Spiel. Mit einem gezielten Stoß traf er einen der Gegner mit seinem Schwert mitten ins Herz, einem andern wurde von einer verirrten Gewehrkugel der Schädel durchbohrt, der dritte, ein Junge mit fast schwarzen Haaren, kam ohne schaden zu nehmen weiter auf ihn zu, immer wieder versuchte er, ihm sein Schwert den Bauch zu rammen, aber er hatte keine Chance.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie wussten was der Andere dachte – Sie wollten nicht kämpfen, nicht verletzen , nicht töten, aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Sie mussten kämpfen, verletzen und töten.

Ein lauter Schrei riss den Blonden aus seinen Gedanken. Ein eiskalter Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Diese Stimme, er kannte sie.

Alle Vorsicht außer acht lassend, drehte er sich um und bevor er realisiert hatte was den Schrei verursacht hatte, traf ihn ein harter Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

Alles um ihn herum verschwamm zu dunklem Nebel, als er bewusstlos zu Boden sank.

„_Bitte sorge dich nicht um uns!" Er hasste es seine Mutter so zu sehen, den Tränen nahe._

„_Nicht Sorgen? Mein Junge, wie sollte ich mich nicht Sorgen. Dein Vater, er muss gehen, aber du und dein Bruder, ihr seit noch so jung, habt noch euer Leben vor euch. Ich bitte euch, werft es nicht weg."_

„_Und wir müssen gehen weil er es von uns verlangt. Wir werfen es nicht weg. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde auf Ved aufpassen, so wie ich auf mich aufpassen werde und wir beide werden zusammen mit Vater zu dir und Celina zurückkehren. Stolz darauf, für die Krone gedient zu haben." _

_Seine Mutter wendete den Blick ab „Verspreche nichts. Denn im Krieg ist selbst das ehrlichste Versprechen nichts wert." _

„_Und doch war mein Wort dir immer teuer. Daher verspreche ich es wieder. Ich werde ihn dir zurück bringen, Mutter."_

„_Bringe dich selbst zurück!" Seine Mutter sah ihn direkt an: „Ihn kannst du nicht schützen!"_

Als er die Augen aufschlug, war alles still.

Ein dünner Nebel lag über dem Feld und es regnete wie aus Kübeln. Ein übler Geruch von Blut und Tod stieg im in die Nase.

Etwas, das er in der Vergangenheit schon oft gerochen hatte.

Langsam und trotzdem unaufhaltsam kamen die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück. Der Kampf, der Schrei.

Mit einem Mal saß er kerzengerade im platt getrampelten Gras.

Der Schrei! Der Schrei seines Bruders. Alles um ihm herum drehte sich, als er versuchte aufzustehen.

Jeglicher Orientierungssinn war ihm verloren gegangen.

Er drehte sich ein paar mal im Kreis, bevor er die Richtung gefunden hatte, aus der der Schrei gekommen war.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er auf den Ort zu.

Obwohl es nur wenige Meter waren, kamen sie ihm vor wie ein Tagesmarsch.

Da lag er. Sein kleiner Bruder. Seine Uniform getränkt von seinem Blut.

Er hatte versagt. Als sein Bruder hätte er ihn schützen müssen.

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf seines Bruders auf seinen Schoß. Als er sich wieder erhob, wusste er nicht, wie lange er dort gesessen hatte, ob Minuten oder Stunden.

Es fiel ihm schwer zu gehen, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl.

So wie es schien, waren weit und breit keine Häuser und er brauchte etwas zu Essen und frisches Wasser um seine Feldflasche zu füllen.

Als er noch einmal zu seinem Bruder hinab sah, fiel ihm sein Orden ins Auge. Langsam bückte er sich und nahm ihn an sich.

Als er ging wurde ihm klar das er nicht nur Essen brauchte. Ohne andere Kleidung würde ihn hier, in Amerika, niemand aufnehmen.

Er war der Feind.

* * *

**Die Versammlung**

Der Regen prasselte immer noch gegen die Fenster, als Amber am Morgen in die Küche kam.

In der Nacht hatte es ein heftiges Gewitter gegeben und keiner im Haus hatte viel geschlafen. Zu sehr erinnerte sie der Donner an das Geräusch von Kanonen, welche die Ruhe der Nacht zerstörten.

Ein Geräusch, das sie schon zu oft gehört hatten.

Sie brauchten noch nicht einmal mehr darüber zu sprechen, sie wussten genau welche Ängste und Sorgen die anderen hatten.

„Schinken, Rührei und Toast." Magharet lächelte Amber an, während sie ihr das Frühstück servierte.

„Danke!"

Ambers Mutter betrachtete die beiden mit misstrauischen Blicken „Gibt es etwas von dem ich nichts weiß?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Sollte es das?" Magharet und Amber zwinkerten sich zu, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf Mrs. Du Lac richteten.

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich nicht erwartet, dass ihr mir etwas sagt." Genüsslich biss sie eine Ecke ihres Toasts ab. Nachdem sie fertig gekaut hatte, sprach sie weiter: „Heute Nachmittag findet eine Versammlung statt. Alle wurden gebeten zukommen."

„Wissen sie worum es geht, Ma'm?"

„Nein, das weiß niemand, außer Mr. Penn, so wie es scheint. Aber es hörte sich außerordentlich wichtig an."

Der Rest des Vormittags verlief wie üblich.

Mrs. Du Lac und Amber halfen Magharet das Haus in Ordnung zu bringen und Almanzo arbeitete in den Ställen.

Zu Mittag aßen sie alle gemeinsam, so wie sie es sich angewöhnt hatten, seit Mr. Du Lac und Bray in den Krieg gezogen waren, in der Küche.

Niemand von ihnen sprach viel. Zu viele Gedanken machten sie sich um das, was in der Versammlung geschehen würde. Sie alle hatten Angst.

Sie hatten keinen wirklichen Grund, sich zu ängstigen, aber in den letzten Wochen war eine schlechte Nachricht nach der andern eingetroffen und die Hoffnung auf gute Neuigkeiten hatten sie längst aufgegeben.

Als es endlich auf 16.00 Uhr zuging, machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis sie endlich die Kirche erreichten, in der wie üblich die Versammlung stattfand.

Fast alle Familien der Stadt waren da, nur eine fehlte. Besorgt schaute Amber sich um.

Die Roosevelts, Lex' Eltern. Es war ungewöhnlich das sie eine Versammlung verpassten.

Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Das letzte Mal hatte sie so empfunden, als der Sendbote vor ihrer Tür stand, um ihnen zu sagen...

„Miss Du Lac?" Der Mann schaute sie mitleidig an. „Ja, was..." „Ich habe Nachricht für sie." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drückte er Amber einen versiegelten Brief in die Hand und ging davon. Ihre Mutter stand dicht hinter ihr als sie den Brief öffnete und begann ihn laut vorzulesen – Meine geliebte Familie, es ist an mir, euch mitzuteilen, was in der letzten Nacht, der Nacht zum dreiundzwanzigsten, geschehen ist. Unser Sohn und Bruder ist gefallen. Eine Kugel traf ihn, als er...

Amber schüttelte den Gedanken ab, sie wolle nicht daran denken.

Sie hatte auch keine Zeit mehr dazu, denn die Glocke wurde geschlagen. Die Versammlung begann.

Drinnen herrschte eine Stille, die unheimlicher nicht hätte sein können.

Jeder schien in seinen eigenen Gedanken und Befürchtungen versunken zu sein.

Nach wenigen Minuten betrat Mr. Penn endlich das Podium und begann zu sprechen: „Gestern, in den frühen Morgenstunden bereits, erhielt ich Nachricht durch einen Sendboten, der aus Harrisburg geschickt worden war. Er teilte mir mit, dass ich eine Versammlung einberufen solle. Den Grund würde ich in etwa vierundzwanzig Stunden erfahren. Und wie er es gesagt hatte, erreichte mich heute Morgen eine weitere Nachricht unseres Kongressabgeordneten, der unsere Kolonie bereits seit einem Jahr im Kongress vertritt. In seinem Schreiben hieß es – Nun endlich, nach über einem Jahr der Diskussionen, ist es uns gelungen, am 4. Juli eine Erklärung aufzusetzen: die Unabhängigkeitserklärung, unser Weg in eine neue Zukunft – In dieser Erklärung heißt es – Folgende Wahrheiten erachten wir als selbstverständlich: Alle Menschen sind gleich geschaffen. Sie sind von ihrem Schöpfer mit unveräußerlichen Rechten ausgestattet. Dazu gehören Leben, Freiheit und Streben nach Glück. Zur Sicherung dieser Rechte sind unter den Menschen Regierungen eingesetzt, die ihre rechtmäßige Macht aus der Zustimmung der Regierten herleiten.

Wenn eine Regierungsform diese Zwecke gefährdet, ist es das Recht des Volkes sie zu ändern oder abzuschaffen, und eine neue Regierung einzusetzen.

Demnach verkünden wir, die im Allgemeinen Kongress der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika versammelten Vertreter, feierlich: Dass die Vereinigten Kolonien freie und unabhängige Staaten sind und von Rechts wegen sein müssen, dass sie losgelöst sind von aller Pflicht gegen die britische Krone, dass jede politische Verbindung zwischen ihnen und dem Staate Großbritannien ein für allemal aufgehoben ist."

Plötzlich brach ein freudiges Raunen los. Niemand konnte mehr mit seinen Gedanken an sich halten.

„Bitte." Mr. Penn wurde lauter „Bitte, hören sie mir zu!" Er wartete kurze Zeit bis sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten „Leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen das dies nicht das Ende des Krieges bedeutet. Erst wenn alle Briten aus den Vereinigten Staaten entfernt sind, wird es ein Ende des Schreckens geben!"

* * *

**Zweifel**

Die Stadt schien wie ausgestorben. Nur hier und da stieg schwarzer Qualm aus den Schornsteinen.

Trotzdem waren die Straßen leer gefegt, nirgends waren Menschen oder Tiere zu sehen.

Er war weit gegangen und hatte viele schaurige Orte gesehen. Schlachtfelder, auf denen die Toten langsam verwesten und einen widerlichen Geruch verbreiteten.

Er war fast am Ende seiner Kräfte, aber anhalten konnte er nicht.

Vor einigen Stunden war er an einer kleinen Farm vorbeigekommen. Hinter dem Haus hatte er sich von einer Wäscheleine ein weißes Hemd und eine braune Hose gestohlen.

Einige Kilometer entfernt hatte er einen Bach entdeckt. Nachdem er sich gewaschen und umgezogen hatte, erinnerte an ihm nichts mehr an einen feindlichen Kämpfer.

Er war ein einfacher Junge von siebzehn Jahren, allein in einer, ihm fremden, Stadt.

Müde ging er weiter. Bald erreichte er die andere Seite der Stadt und die Straße zog sich weiter.

Er hatte die Hoffnung auf ein Bett für die Nacht aufgegeben. Obwohl gerade dieser Gedanke ihm nun immer verlockender erschien: schlafen, träumen, die Erinnerungen vergessen, die er kaum mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Erinnerungen an seine Eltern, seine Schwester, seinen Bruder.

An alle Menschen die ihm etwas bedeuteten, ob nun zu Hause in England oder hier in der Neuen Welt.

Der Regen hatte wieder eingesetzt, so dicht das er Schwierigkeiten hatte dem Weg vor ihm zu folgen. Der Himmel war verdunkelt, kein Licht drang durch die dicke Wolkenschicht.

Fast schien es ihm als würde der Himmel weinen, um all jene die er verloren hatte und noch verlieren würde.

Er begann zu zweifeln ob dieser Weg der richtige für ihn war, der Weg der ihn in eine bessere Zukunft führen würde.

Und immer noch marschierte er weiter.

Hinter ihm ertönte mit einem Mal ein leises Hufgetrampel, fast nicht zu hören in dem Rauschen des Regens.

Durch den dichten Regen konnte er nicht erkennen was dort auf ihn zukam.

Die Hufschläge wurden lauter und das Quietschen von Rädern war zu hören. Eine Kutsche. Als sie ihn fast erreicht hatte, erkannte er vier Gestalten die gebückt auf ihr saßen, aber niemand von ihnen schien ihn zu bemerken. Keine von ihnen hob den Kopf.

Bevor er reagieren konnte ,waren sie auch schon an ihm vorbei und verschwanden langsam wieder in der Dunkelheit.

Um ihn herum begann es zu blitzen und Donner übertönte den Regen.

Wie Kanonenschläge, mal nah, mal fern.

Es beunruhigte ihn nicht weiter, er war weit entfernt von allem Übel.

Die Minuten strichen weiter dahin, in denen er sich die von Pfützen übersäte Straße entlang schleppte.

Der Regen begann gerade etwas nachzulassen, als er zu seiner Linken eine weitere Straße entdeckte, schmaler als die, auf der er sich befand. Und erst vor kurzem war eine Kutsche auf ihr gefahren. Seine Hoffnung einen trockenen Platz für die Nacht zu finden wuchs.

Fast im Laufschritt ging er die Straße entlang und schon nach wenigen Metern sah er das schwache Schimmern von Licht, das durch verschlossene Fenster drang.

Immer schneller lief er auf das Haus zu.

Auf der Heimatfahrt hatten sie nichts gesprochen und auch jetzt herrschte eine nervenaufreibende Stille.

Allen steckten die Neuigkeiten, die guten wie die schlechten, tief in den Knochen.

Gemeinsam saßen sie im Wohnzimmer, tranken ihren Tee und versuchten angestrengt das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

Zu angestrengt, um zu sehen wie eine Person auf ihr Haus zulief.

Erst als es an der Tür klopfte, schauten sie auf.

Almanzo nahm sofort sein Gewehr zur Hand, während Magharet zur Tür ging. Amber und ihre Mutter blieben in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen. Zögernd öffnete Magharet die Tür „Wer sind sie und was wollen sie?"

„Sie wollen meinen Namen wissen, so werde ich ihn ihnen nennen. James Garner ist er und ich bin in der Hoffnung hierher gekommen einen Platz für die Nacht zu finden."

Magharet schaute sich den Jungen etwas genauer an.

Mit einem Seitenblick zu ihrem Mann deutete sie ihm an, seine Waffe weg zustellen „Na dann komm rein, mein Junge!"

Es dauerte kaum fünf Minuten, bis er trockene Kleidung an hatte, seine Wunde am Kopf versorgt und er eingehüllt in eine dicke Wolldecke vor dem Kamin saß.

„Woher kommen sie Mr. Garner?"

„Bitte, Ma'm nennen sie mich Jay. Und was ihre Frage betrifft – Ich weiß nicht woher ist komme und ich weiß nicht wohin ich gehen werde."

Amber merkte das er nicht reden wollte, vor allem nicht über sich und er, er wusste, dass diese Menschen, die ihn in ihrem Haus aufgenommen hatten, auch ohne die Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu hören, selbst genug Probleme hatten.

„Haben sie vor länger in der Gegend zu bleiben?"

„Wenn ich einen Platz finde an dem ich bleiben kann, würde ich es gerne."

„Ich denke das könnten wir arrangieren." Almanzo grinste den Jungen vielsagend an „Ich könnte Hilfe in den Ställen brauchen, seit Mr. Du Lac und der junge Herr..." Almanzo machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht, er hatte nicht... Schnell sprach er weiter: „Naja, für einen alten Mann ist die Arbeit ziemlich viel, nicht das ich mich beschweren will, aber Hilfe wäre wirklich von Nöten."

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller, als sie es sich hätten wünschen können. Der Regen hatte aufgehört und draußen war es angenehm warm.

Seit die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Wolkendecke gedrungen waren, war Amber auf den Beinen.

Im Haus war es noch still, als sie leise ihr Zimmer verließ. Schnell lief sie die Treppe hinab, durch den Flur und in die Küche.

Während sie sich ein etwas Wasser in ein Glas füllte, schaute sie, in Gedanken versunken, aus dem Fenster.

Nichts war zu sehen von dem Schrecken der letzten Monate.

Tau lag auf den Wiesen rund um das Haus.

Mit dem Glas in der Hand ging sie wieder in den Flur. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür nach draußen. Ein leises Poltern liess sie aufschrecken.

Als sie zu Boden schaute, entdeckte sie direkt neben der Tür die Feldflasche die Jay bei sich gehabt hatte, als er am Abend bei ihnen aufgetaucht war. Magharet hatte sie einfach gegen die Wand gelehnt.

Ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken, griff Amber nach der Flasche, im gleichen Moment fiel aus einen kleinen Fach an der Seite ein Anhänger.

Amber brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, was es für ein Anhänger war. Es war ein Orden.

Geschockt ließ Amber die Flasche wieder fallen und taumelte einige Schritte zurück.

Sie schaffte es gerade noch, ihr Wasserglas auf einer kleinen Kommode im Flur abzustellen, bevor sie auch dieses hätte fallen lassen.

Nach Luft schnappend ging sie wieder auf die Tür zu. Schnell steckte sie den Anhänger zurück in die Tasche und stellte die Flasche wieder an die Wand.

Einen Schrei unterdrückend, verließ sie das Haus.

* * *

**Neue Wege**

Die Sonne schien ihm genau ins Gesicht, als er langsam die Augen öffnete.

Er hatte das Gefühl seinen Bruder über den Gang laufen und seine Schwester draußen im Garten lachen zuhören.

„_Jay, komm her!" Ein helles lachen erfüllte die Luft „Komm schon, schaukle mit mir. Es ist so schön hier draußen!" Lachend rannte sie auf ihn zu „Siehst du den Vogel?" Er nickte lächelt „Der singt schon seit die Sonne aufgegangen ist. Ich hab ihn sogar in meinem Zimmer hören können..."_

Aber als er sich aufsetzte merkte er das er nicht zu Hause war.

Er war in Amerika, weit weg von seiner Familie. Unwiderruflich getrennt von seinem Bruder.

Benommen von seinen Erinnerungen starrte er durch das Fenster auf die Straße, über die er hierher gekommen war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er sämtliche Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit vertreiben.

Schließlich rappelte er sich auf, zog Hose und Hemd an, die Magharet ihm gegeben hatte und ging hinaus auf den Flur.

Langsam, sich umschauend, stieg er die Holztreppe hinab.

Als er unten ankam, brauchte er einen kurzen Moment, um sich zu orientieren.

Links von ihm war die Tür zum Wohnzimmer, rechts die zum Speisezimmer, durch die man in die Küche kam. Hinter ihm, neben der Treppe führte ein schmaler Flur zu drei weiteren Türen, die eine, vermutete er, war der direkte Durchgang zur Küche, die andere die Tür zur Vorratskammer und die letzte die zu Magharets und Almanzos Zimmer.

Als er sich weiter umsah, bemerkte er das die Tür zur Veranda einen Spalt weit offen stand.

Zielstrebig ging er darauf zu und trat hinaus.

Ein herrlicher Morgen, die Veranda lag im hellsten Sonnenschein.

„Du bist Brite!"

Erschrocken schaute er zur Seite. Am rechten Ende der Veranda saß Amber, ihren Blick starr auf die Wiesen vor ihnen gerichtet.

„Miss..." fing er verzweifelt an, aber sie unterbrach ihn.

„Ihr habt meinen Bruder getötet und vielleicht, wenn alle Hoffnung verloren ist, sogar die Person die um meine Hand anhalten wollte, wenn dieser schreckliche Krieg endlich zu einem Ende kommt." Sie zeigte keinerlei Regungen, sie schaute ihn nicht einmal an.

„Und eure Männer, vielleicht sogar eure Freunde, haben meinen Bruder getötet. Nicht nur Sie erleiden Verluste!", antwortete er.

„Aber ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich!"

„Was meinen sie? Für den Krieg oder den Tod meines Bruders?" Als er keine Antwort bekam sprach er weiter: „Sie haben Recht, Miss Amber, aber genau so wenig bin ich Schuld daran."

„Haben sie oder haben sie nicht gekämpft, Mr. Garner?"

„Das habe ich, weil mein Vater kämpfte und ich bitte sie noch mal darum mich Jay zu nennen. Mr. Garner ist mein Vater und erst wenn er tot ist, will ich bei diesem Namen gerufen werden."

„Vielleicht wird dieser Tag früher kommen, als sie denken. Aber sag mir, Jay, was soll ich tun?"

„Was meinen sie?" Er war einige Schritte auf sie zu gegangen und sah sie nun direkt an.

Vorsichtig, als könnte sie erblinden, hob sie ihren Blick „Meine Mutter, was soll ich ihr sagen? Soll ich schweigen, über das, was ich weiß?"

„Tun sie was sie für richtig halten. Denn nichts anderes würde ich tun."

„Und was ist wenn das, was ich für richtig halte, das Falsche ist?"

Jetzt schaute sie ihm direkt in die Augen „Ich könnte nicht damit leben einen Menschen auf dem Gewissen zu haben, egal wer oder was er ist!"

„Ich kann es auch nicht!" gab er kleinlaut von sich „Es wäre nur fair, wenn man mich..." Er brach ab.

Mit ernster Miene stand Amber auf, zögernd, fast ängstlich, legte sie ihm tröstend ihre Hand auf die Schulter „Wir sind uns ähnlicher als uns bewusst ist."

„Vielleicht, aber ich bin ein Mörder."

„So wie jeder ein Mörder ist, der diesen Krieg duldet!"

Jay lächelte „Was tun wir hier? Streiten? Reden?"

„Uns verstehen.", gab Amber knapp zurück, „Einen Weg gehen den jene, die etwas zu sagen haben, schon vor langer Zeit hätten einschlagen sollen."

* * *

**Zwischen Freund und Feind**

Gegen Mittag blieb Jay nichts anderes übrig, als Amber zuzustimmen.

So viel stand zwischen ihnen und trotzdem war zwischen ihnen so etwas wie Freundschaft entstanden.

Sie hatten sich alles erzählt. Alles was sie beschäftigte, ob es nun Jahre zurücklag oder gerade eben passierte.

Gleich nach dem Mittagessen hatten sich die beiden wieder nach draußen verzogen und so saßen sie wieder auf der Veranda und unterhielten sich, als gäbe es nichts anderes auf der Welt.

Amber lachte aus vollem Herzen „Das ist nicht dein ernst?"

„Doch!" Auch Jay konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen „Genau so war es!"

Ungläubig schüttelte Amber den Kopf: „So wirklich glauben kann ich das Ganze nicht!"

„Musst du auch nicht. Aber es wäre schön zu wissen, das du mir vertraust, egal um was es geht!"

Amber wurde wieder ernst „Das tue ich!" Als würde sie nachdenken, ließ sie ihren Blick über die Gegend schweifen „Glaubst du, dass du deinen Vater wieder sehen wirst?"

Jay zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich weiß es nicht. Glaubst du es denn? Also, das du deinen Vater irgendwann wieder siehst?"

Amber kam nicht zum Antworten.

Über den Weg durch die Felder kam Zandra auf sie zu gerannt. Außer Atem blieb sie vor der Veranda stehen. Ihr Blick sagte alles. Sie lächelte, wie sie seit langem nicht mehr gelächelt hatte.

Ungläubig und fast fassungslos schüttelte Amber den Kopf.

Jay verstand nicht, was zwischen den Mädchen ablief. Erst als Zandra anfing zu sprechen verstand auch er.

„Sie sind wieder da, Amber, Ryan und Lex, sie sind wieder da!"

Glücklich sprang Amber auf und rannte zu ihrer Freundin.

Lachend fielen sich die beiden in die Arme. Es verging einige Zeit, bis sie sich wieder von einander lösten.

„Aber wieso?" Amber schaute Zandra zweifelnd an.

„Sie wurden verletzt. Aber..." ,sprach sie sofort weiter, als sie das besorgte Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah „...Es ist nicht schlimm, nichts was ihr Leben bedrohen würde. Allerdings können sie mit solchen Wunden nicht mehr Kämpfen und deshalb..."

Amber atmete tief durch: „Aber, wann ist es geschehen? Wann sind sie angekommen?"

„Ryan meinte, es wäre vor der Nacht vom 6. auf den 7. gewesen sein. Weit östlich von hier."

„Im Osten? Ich dachte, sie wären in North Carolina, oder zumindest Ryan."

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte, glaub es mir. Es wird noch einige Zeit vergehen bis Alexander hier eintrifft, daher denke ich, es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn ich dir zumindest das, was Ryan uns bereits erzählt hat weitergeben würde. Aber zuerst..." Zandras Blick ging an Amber vorbei „... erzählst du mir, wer das ist!"

Amber lachte „Wie unhöflich von mir. Das ist James Garner, er hat schwere Zeiten hinter sich und da er sich bereit erklärt hat Almanzo in den Ställen zu helfen, wird er einige Zeit hier bleiben. James?" Sie winkte Jay zu sich „Das ist Miss Zandra Healthers, ihr Bruder ist so eben aus dem Krieg zurück gekehrt."

„Sehr erfreut!" begrüsste Jay Zandra.

Gemeinsam gingen die drei zurück auf die Veranda und Zandra begann zu erzählen.

Nicht alles, was sie erzählte war von Interesse. Trotzdem hörten die anderen beiden aufmerksam zu.

„...Also nachdem seine Truppe fast völlig zerschlagen war, führte General Heard sie nach Norden, quer durch Virginia und schließlich in den Osten von Pennsylvania. Dort trafen Lex und Ryan wieder aufeinander, als sie in der Nacht vom 6. eine kleine Einheit der Briten überfielen und die meisten von ihnen töteten, dort wurden beide verletzt und von dort aus haben sie den Heimweg angetreten."

„Und nun sind sie wieder da." Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Ambers Gesicht aus.

Was ihr nicht auffiel, war das sie und Zandra die einzigen waren die lächelten.

Auf Jays Gesicht war ein Schatten gefallen.

Eine Weile hatten sie still beieinander gesessen, als plötzlich das Wiehern von Pferden über die Straße zu ihnen herüber drang. Sofort waren die Mädchen auf den Beinen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie zwei kräftige Pferde über den Weg zu ihnen heraufkommen sahen. Da waren sie.

Kaum waren die beiden vom Pferd gestiegen fiel Amber Lex um den Hals. Zärtlich streichelte er ihre Schulter.

Amber war es kaum möglich die Freudentränen, die ihn ihr aufstiegen zu unterdrücken.

Leise schluchzend vergrub sie ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter.

Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, schob er sie von sich Weg, sein Blick war fest auf das obere Ende der Treppe zur Veranda geheftet.

„_Wenn er so dumm ist, sich ablenken zu lassen!" dachte er für sich und schon schlug er mit dem Heft seines Schwertes auf ihn ein. Ein dumpfer, kaum hörbarer Schlag ertönte und sein Gegner ging zu Boden. Zufrieden lächelte er, bevor er sich wieder der Schlacht widmete._

„Wer ist er?" Ernst schaute er wieder zu Amber „James, James Garner, unser Gast."

Ryan der neben Lex stand, betrachtete den Jungen auf der Veranda, auf Zeichen von Lex etwas genauer, aber ihm fiel nichts auf, was Lex hätte so entsetzen können.

„Er ist ein dreckiger Engländer!" schrie Lex „Wie kommt ihr dazu so jemanden auf zunehmen. Dieses Stück Abschaum!"

Amber war zu perplex, um etwas antworten zu können.

Wie versteinert beobachtete sie wie Lex und Ryan gemeinsam auf den Jungen zustürmten.

Alles schien in Zeitlupe zu geschehen.

Ryan packte Jay an dem Armen und verdrehte sie nach hinten. Unter Schreien versuchte Jay sich zu befreien, doch bevor er es schaffte versetzte Lex ihm den ersten Schlag in den Margen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht krümmte sich James.

Wieder schlug Lex auf ihn ein, doch dieses Mal verfehlte er sein Ziel um wenige Zentimeter.

Jay hatte sich losgerissen und stürmte nun mit geducktem Kopf auf Lex zu.

Als er ihn traf, bohrte sich sein Kopf tief ihn Lex' Magengegend und beide fielen zu Boden.

Immer wieder schlugen sie aufeinander ein.

Ohne das sie wusste was sie tat, lief Amber auf die beiden zu.

Immer wieder rief sie verzweifelt ihre Namen „Hört auf! Lex, hör auf! Jay! Bitte!"

Ryan und Zandra taten nichts. Amber schaute immer wieder hilfesuchend zu ihnen herüber, aber sie bekam keine Antwort.

„Was ist hier los!" wutentbrannt kam Almanzo auf sie zu. Ohne zu zögern griff er beide Jungs am Genick und zog sie nach oben „Was fällt euch ein?" Lex' wehrte sich unter Almanzo festem Griff „Er ist ein widerlicher, dreckiger Brite!" Lex spuckte Jay vor die Füße „Ein Stück Dreck!"

schaute Jay fordernd an „Stimmt das?" Almanzo verstärkte seinen Griff „Stimmt das, sag schon?!"

„Ja!", gab Jay kleinlaut zu. Er kam sich vor, wie ein kleiner Junge, der im Begriff war von seinem Vater Schelte zu beziehen.

„Es... es tut mir Leid. Aber was hatte ich für eine Wahl, wenn ich es ihnen gesagt hätte..." Mit einer kleinen Bewegung befreite er sich aus dem Klammergriff. „Ich wollte nie kämpfen, das müssen sie mir glauben. Ich wollte nie töten, aber genau so wenig konnte sich meinen Vater und meinen Bruder im Stich lassen, die bereit waren, alles zu riskieren, um den amerikanischen Widerstand zu zerschlagen."

„Warum bist du dann hier?", fuhr Lex ihn an „Bist du ein Spion? Britische Ratten haben in unserem Staat nichts verloren!"

Amber merkte, wie mit einem mal eine ungeheure Wut in ihr aufstieg.

Mit einem Schritt stand sie zwischen Alexander und James.

Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet und sie machten ihr Angst.

Sie atmete tief durch bevor sie begann zu sprechen „Lex, das was du hier gerade tust, ist das was wir alle, bisher verabscheut haben. Mr. Penn hat gesagt – Erst wenn alle Briten aus den Vereinigten Staaten entfernt sind, wird es ein Ende des Schreckens geben – Aber ich frage mich, wäre es nicht besser die, die uns nichts tun aufzunehmen? Als Freunde und als Zeichen dafür, das irgendwann alles besser wird. Und selbst wenn alle Briten entfernt werden würden, müsste die Hälfte der Amerikaner entfernt werden, denn die meisten stammen von Briten ab.", ihr Blick wanderte von einem zum andern, „Ohne den guten Willen Großbritanniens werden die Vereinigten Staaten nie zu dem werden, was die Unabhängigkeitserklärung uns versprochen hat. Und wir müssen anfangen hier und jetzt unser Denken zu ändern, sonst sind wir irgendwann die, die den Wachstum verhindern!"

Die Menschen, ihre Freunde, um sie herum fingen an nachzudenken.

„Woher willst du wissen, das er diesen guten Willen, wie du es nennst, verkörpert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich vertraue ihm und das muss mir im Moment reichen."

Amber wusste was dieser Satz bei Lex bewirkte, aber das war ihr egal.

„Obwohl er euch belogen hat?"

„Nicht, belogen, er hat zu Anfang nur nicht alles gesagt. Ich glaube, das hätte niemand in seiner Situation." Amber warf Jay einen kurzen Seitenblick zu „Was für mich noch wichtiger ist – Ich weiß bereits seit heute Morgen wer er wirklich ist und er hat es zu keinem Zeitpunkt abgestritten, geschweige denn versucht, mich zu beeinflussen"

Amber sah Almanzos wütenden Blick „Sei mir nicht böse, Almanzo. Es war meine Entscheidung, ob ich euch was sage und ich habe mich dagegen entschieden."

Almanzo nickte. Er wusste das seine kleine Amber recht hatte.

„Dann wird es dir nicht schwer fallen eine weitere Entscheidung zu treffen!" „Welche?" „Er oder ich!" Lex schaute Amber durchdringend an. Als er keine Antwort bekam sprach er weiter: „Entscheide dich! Ich gebe dir Zeit bis Morgen!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Pferd.

„Was, wenn ich mich nicht entscheiden kann?" rief Amber ihm mit zitternder Stimme nach.

„Dann wird alles ,was war, in Vergessenheit geraten und wir beide werden unsere Wege alleine weiter gehen. Nichts anderes wird geschehen, wenn du dich falsch entscheidest!"

„Also ist das einzig Richtie, mich für dich zu entscheiden."

„Wenn du es so sehen willst!" Lex drehte sich wieder zu seinem Pferd um und stieg auf. Langsam ritt er davon.

Amber zitterte und ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Sie spürte, dass wieder alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sie sich um und rannte ins Haus, unfähig auch nur einen der Herumstehenden anzusehen.

* * *

**Schwarze Wolken**

Die Stunden zogen sich und doch schienen sie wie im Flug zu vergehen. Die Sonne war längst hinter dem Haus verschwunden und fahles Dämmerlicht lag über dem Land.

Amber saß auf der Fensterbank in ihrem Zimmer. Ihre Augen hatte sie geschlossen.

Immer und Immer wieder spielten sich die Geschehnisse des Mittags vor ihrem inneren Auge ab.

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.

Sie konnte keine Entscheidung treffen, keine die ihr nicht das Herz schwer werden ließ.

Der Eine wie der Andere, war ihr auf seine Art wichtig.

Richtig wäre es, sich für Lex zu entscheiden. Sie kannte ihn länger, sie liebte ihn. Aber Jay war ihr, schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit, ein wichtiger Freund geworden und weder Freundschaft noch Liebe wollte sie einfach so wegschmeißen.

Ohne jegliche Chance es wieder rückgängig zu machen.

Es wurde später Abend und schließlich Nacht.

„_Liebst du mich?" Sie schaute ihren Gegenüber forschend an._

„_Mehr als jeden anderen Menschen auf diesem Planeten.", war die Antwort ..._

„_Gib deine Träume nicht auf!" Jay lächelte sie aufmunternd an „In dieses Zeiten braucht jeder seine Träume!"_

_Die Sonne schien ihnen ins Gesicht und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wusste sie, das sie nicht alleine war. ..._

„_Wenn das alles vorbei ist, dass verspreche ich dir, werden wir heiraten."_

_Sie lachte „Wenn es dein Ernst ist, wird es so sein." ... „Vergiss mich nicht!"_

„_Wie könnte ich!" Sie küssten sich und schon saß er auf seinem Pferd, bereit in den Krieg zu ziehen ..._

„_Und eure Männer, vielleicht sogar eure Freunde, haben meinen Bruder getötet." ... „Wir sind uns ähnlicher als uns bewusst ist." „Vielleicht, aber ich bin ein Mörder."_

„_So wie jeder ein Mörder ist der diesen Krieg duldet!" Zögernd lächelte er „Was tun wir hier? Streiten? Reden?"_

„_Uns verstehen." Gab sie ihm als Antwort. „Einen Weg gehen den die, die etwas zu sagen haben, schon vor langer Zeit hätten einschlagen sollen." ..._

„_Wer ist er?"_

„_James. James Garner, unser Gast." Antwortete sie, ohne die Folgen zu kennen. „Er ist ein dreckiger Engländer!" Alles um sie herum schien in sich zusammen zu brechen. ..._

„_Dann wird es dir nicht schwer fallen eine weitere Entscheidung zutreffen!" „Welche?" „Er oder ich! Entscheide dich! Ich gebe dir Zeit bis Morgen!"_

Im Haus war schon das übliche treiben in Gange, als Amber sich endlich dazu entschlossen hatte, ihr Zimmer zu verlassen.

Die fragenden Blicke ihrer Mutter und Magharet ignorierte sie so gut es ging.

Sie wollte nicht mit ihnen sprechen. Ihr war klar das auch sie sich Gedanken gemacht hatten, denn auch die Ehre der Familie stand auf dem Spiel.

Amber ging in die Küche, schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein und ging nach draußen, so wie sie es auch schon am Morgen zuvor getan hatte.

Das Land war still und nichts von dem, was weit weg von hier geschah war zu spüren.

Nur das Gefühl, das sie ihre Entscheidung längst getroffen hatte, trübte ihre Laune.

Als James auftauchte, verzog Amber sich wieder auf ihr Zimmer.

Und wieder zogen die Stunden dahin.

Alle ihre Gedanken drehten sich nun um die Entscheidung, die Entscheidung die sie getroffen hatte. Immer noch hatte sie Zweifel, aber ihr blieb nicht anderes übrig.

Es war eine Entscheidung, die ihr weniger Angst bereitete als die anderen.

Als sie aus ihrem Zimmerfenster blickte, sah sie das es nun an der Zeit war.

Lex war da.

Kaum hatte sie das untere Ende der Treppe erreicht, klopfte es bereits an der Vordertür.

Jay stand in der Tür zum Speisezimmer und schaute sie fragend an. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf die Tür zu. Vorsichtig öffnete Amber sie.

Ohne ein Wort deutete sie Lex ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Jay folgte ihnen, ebenfalls ohne etwas zu sagen.

Und auch als sie alle drei im Wohnzimmer waren, sprach noch niemand.

Verloren starrte Amber den Kamin an.

„Also, was ist nun?" Amber, die mit den Rücken zu den beiden gestanden hatte, drehte sich um.

Zitternd begann sie zu sprechen „Meine Entscheidung steht und vermutlich wird sie auf dich, Lex, nicht wie eine Entscheidung wirken. Aber es ist die einzige, die ich mit mir vereinbaren kann!" Amber atmete tief durch und wendete ihren Blick auf Jay „Jay..." begann sie, aber bevor sie viel sagen konnte versagte ihre Stimme. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Wieder atmete sie tief durch „Ich möchte... ich möchte das du gehst!"

Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange „Und genau so möchte ich, Lex, das du gehst." Lex' ungläubige Blicke brachten sie noch mehr aus der Fassung. Leise fing sie an zu schluchzen. Mit einem Gefühl, als würden jeden Moment die Beine unter ihr nachgeben.

Jay stand auf und ging aufmunternd lächelnd auf sie zu. Vorsichtig legte er ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter, so wie sie es auch bei ihm getan hatte: „Mach dir keine Gedanken um mich!"

Amber lachte bitter auf: „Sag mir wie ich das verhindern soll."

Jay zog sie näher an sich heran und sah ihr in die Augen „Das kann ich nicht, aber trotzdem bitte ich dich darum."

„Ich werde es versuchen!" Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie leicht, während sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen „Lass dir von Magharet einen Rucksack geben und pack ein, was du an Lebensmitteln brauchst." Mit einem zaghaften Lächeln fügte sie hinzu „Und versprich mir, dass du dir ein besseres Versteck für den Orden suchst." Jay erwiderte ihr Lächeln und nickte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Raum.

Nachdenklich schaute Amber zu Lex hinüber, der seinerseits stumm aus dem Fenster schaute.

Nichts an ihm verriet, was er fühlte oder dachte.

„Das war es dann?"

„Ja... das war's. Es ist nichts, was ich mir je gewünscht hätte, aber du wolltest, das ich mich entscheide und ich habe mich entschieden."

Lex nickte „Wir sehen uns!" Er drehte sich zur Tür „Irgendwann." Fügte er beim hinausgehen hinzu.

Langsam, fast wie in Trance, verließ sie das Wohnzimmer, stieg die Treppe hinauf und betrat ihr Zimmer.

Hätte sie noch vor weniger als 48 Stunden jemand gefragt, was sie gedenkte in zehn Jahren zu machen, hätte sie gewusst, was sie antworten sollte. Aber nun war ihre Zukunft in dunkle Schatten gehüllt.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie gab sich keine Mühe mehr, die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Und sie weinte, wie sie noch nie geweint hatte, weinte um ihre Zukunft, ihren Bruder, all ihre Freunde die sie nie wieder sehen würde, um Jay und um Lex.

Wieder zogen schwarze Wolken über den Himmel und die Sonne.

Und es begann wieder zu regnen.

"Wie oft sind es erst die Ruinen, die den Blick freigeben auf den Himmel."

_Viktor E. Frankl_


End file.
